


Rosethorn

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: There's a demon on the loose, and she's got her sights set on a couple of very interesting creatures.





	Rosethorn

 

A black robe trails far behind a curvy feminine figure, infusing itself into the ground like a waterfall of darkness. Dark crimson roses litter the smokey fabric, seemingly moving on its own volition as the dress sways to the beat of the lady's precise and practiced movements sauntering across the bleak room. Her hips sashay with a grace that would put every model out of business in a blink of an eye. Her eyes glow with a light so pure it betrays her wicked soul. A crown of deadly flora sit atop a head of silver locks tainted with a red that reeks of copper.

They were blood blossoms, known to ward off evil spirits—yet, somehow, she still lives.

She walks past her grand maple two poster bed, adorned with shimmering satin curtains, towards the vanity mirror sitting a few paces away. It's her favourite piece of furniture.

Sparkling silver surrounds the clear glass surface, sitting atop a smooth table lined with various vials and bottles of questionable liquids. She sits on the plush chair and crosses her legs; a slit reveals dark unblemished skin that would've made the coldest of men drool like a puppy.

She glances at her reflection with an unamused look and picks up her favourite shade of lipstick, a shade of black indistinguishable from the shadows. She applies it skillfully, replacing blood red lips with ebony. The corner of her lip twitches into a devilish smile as she idly wipes off a stray drop of blood on her chin. She savours the iron taste on her fingers and hums contently.

They call her Rosethorn—beautiful as the flower itself with the malicious sting of its deadly thorns.

Ghosts feared her; humans praised her.

She's well aware of her influence over humans. After all, the human eye can only see so much. They deemed her a goddess, Aphrodite they had called her. How childish and immature, she had thought. Although, she didn't mind as they seem to crawl desperately towards her like sheep in hopes to fulfill their lustful dreams. They were the easiest souls to garner. Weak as they were, it was a satisfying dose of energy.

Despite her malevolent means, she's every bit as gorgeous as the word allows. That's what anyone who has ever escaped her grasp would say. Aphrodite would've envied such a beauty of grim darkness.

Another glimpse of her reflection reveals the white of bone poking through her torn visage. Melted skin drips from her face, ripped pupils drip with a gruesome liquid creating twin tracks of red down her cheeks. She frowns and her eyes pulse with a power reverting the image back to her smooth, dark skin and plush lips.

Humans may be ignorant, but ghosts are a different matter. Her mask may work on most living creatures but it takes a great deal of effort to keep the charade amongst the undead.

Regardless, she derives a great pleasure in watching them tremble as she would lean forward, revelling at their writhing agony when she approaches with her deadly aura accentuated by the blood blossoms. One final breath of pure black mist and she claims their souls, or what was left of them, as one of hers.

Each time she collects, a new rose is added to her never ending dress. Although, over time, they would fade, leaving behind a dress that grows heavier with each disappearing imprint, weighing down on the demon. The more souls she collected, the quicker they disappeared, the heavier her dress.

It was a burden that hadn't seemed difficult at first until she became too greedy.

And now, ghosts had become a less frequent source for her, a shame since they provided a far greater amount of energy than humans.

She sighs, it was time to go hunting once more. After all, there were tales of halfas floating around the infinite realms. A legend of human-ghost hybrids, with a strength that grossly over-powered most every other being. Conveniently, they were located in the most recent hotspot for ghostly activity. She shivers with excitement at the power she could acquire.

Perhaps she should pay Amity Park a visit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the first Danny Phantom OC I ever created since joining the fandom. I always had a fascination with blood blossoms and figured why not create a character out of that? And so, Rosethorn came to be. She was born of a prompt writing session I participated in with some friends more than a year ago. (Where has the time gone?!)
> 
> Although these oneshots are being uploaded now, they are of an earlier time when I was just beginning to explore fanfic/creative writing in general. It's strange and exciting to see how far I've come in writing, I can't wait to see what the future entails. Onwards and onwards we go!
> 
> Much thanks to your support, kudos and the like, and I hope these fragments and stories have been enjoyable!


End file.
